


Pokemon Goviposition

by fightableomo



Category: Pokemon GO, pokemon: and the world will turn to ash - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Egg Preg, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Multi, NSFWE, Other, Oviposition, Pokemon - Freeform, Sort Of, nonsensical anatomy, ovi, unrealistic, unrealistic anatomy, unrealistic physics, will add tags as we progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: After a pokemon gets to friendly and the world a bit too tough, Spark find himself in a compromising situation. Thankfully, his lovers are there to help him.





	Pokemon Goviposition

**Author's Note:**

> I was rping pokemon ovi with someone who stopped the rp for reasonable reasons. and while i dont resent them, i do miss them. their writing was amazing, the scenario was amazing, the mechanics were amazing. and since im in love with ovi rn, and have been obsessed with pokemon go since i read surfacages work, i thought id recycle some of what was written and turn the rp into a piece of fiction with a single pov and a more consistent style of writing.
> 
> i kind of am definitely going to tag this as pokemon go and the world will turn to ash because i love them views. but i know that sufracage sometimes reds porn fanfic for their work, and i pray that they dont read this. because this isnt your every day average pwp, this is weird, and kinky. please. for the love of god, dont let surfacage read this. 
> 
> mentions of being raped by a pokemon/bestiality.

Spark desperately needed to clear his head and was out walking on his own. 

Not even ten minutes into his walk, he was already regretting it.

"Hey, don't you think Team Instinct's leader has put on some weight lately...?"

"Huh. You think so?"

"I noticed it, too! He's definitely gotten rounder. He has this cute chubby belly now--"

"--wait, you think that's cute?"

"Well, don't you?!"

"Meh, I don't know. He should cut back on all that junkfood I keep seeing him stuff down his throat, if you ask me."

Spark ducked his head as he got closer to the Valor trainers, glad that he had pulled up the hood on his vest so it partially obscured his face. The last thing he wanted was to be scrutinized further.

"Shh, I think he can hear us!!"

No shit. He had been able to hear them whispering the moment he had come into sight of a group of Team Valor trainers hanging out at a nearby pokéstop. He frowned and reached into his pocket, grabbing his headphones. Putting them on gave him the perfect excuse to tune out the world around him and pretend he didn't notice the comments, or the stares.

If the new roundness to his abdomen were just a matter of weight gain, he'd laugh the whole thing off, and maybe make a joke on the dangers of over indulging in mac and cheese, or something. But the thing was... his recent physical changes had nothing to do with what he was eating.

He was pregnant.

Well, technically, he supposed that wasn't the right term for it since he didn’t really have a uterus.. But there was definitely... something growing inside him. Ever since that day he'd made the mistake of venturing too far out into the forest without any of his pokémon, he could feel it growing bigger, shifting with every movement he made and inevitably pressing against his insides in a way that made him want to puke.

Spark knew he was carrying an egg. At least... he was pretty sure that he knew. He hadn't been able to work up the courage to get it checked out, and he'd been too ashamed to ask for help, considering how he had gotten into this situation in the first place. But what else could it be?

He could still feel the pokémon's heavy weight pressing down on him sometimes, could vividly recall the pain, offset by the dull throb of unwanted pressure in him. The memories would keep him from sleep, not that sleep was much of an escape anymore. Not since that pokemon got too friendly...

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

A sudden, painful shift in his insides made him stop midstep. The egg--or whatever it was--was moving. And not in the way it had for the past couple of days. No, this wasn’t a gently movement, one that almost felt like a gentle kick. This was different.

"Shit," Spark cursed, wide-eyed with sudden realization. "It's happening." There was no one to talk to but the Valor members, but he felt a need to express his budding anxiety at what was happening next.

Whatever was inside him, it was coming out, and it was coming out now. Frantically, Spark looked around, hoping to find something, anything nearby that could hide him and give him some privacy while his body... while he... he couldn't even finish the sentence in his mind. Despite that, he knew he needed somewhere quiet, somewhere with few people.

Flinching as another wave of pain hit him, Spark stumbled into the nearby forest.

The very same forest he had gone into that night...

He didn't make it very far before his knees buckled underneath him. Spark gasped and caught himself against the closest tree, seeing stars. It hurt. The tip of the egg was passing ever so slowly to his enterance, just barely brushing against his prostate.

"Shit, shit, shit," Spark kept muttering under his breath, the cursing uncharacteristic for him, but it was definitely warranted in this situation, he felt. With shaking hands, he somehow managed to strip until he was naked from the waist down, knowing that clothes would only get in the way of what was to come.

Forehead pressed against the sharp bark of the tree, Spark tried to make as little noise as possible as the egg started pressing against his entrance from the inside. He didn't quite succeed in staying quiet, little whimpers and whines falling from his lips as tears streamed down his cheeks. It felt like he was going to get torn apart.

The egg was just beginning to show when Spark heard a twig snap. With a horrified gasp, he snapped his head around to look in the direction of the sound, only to find Candela there.   
Her light eyes were wide and her mouth parted slightly as if she were witnessing a crime scene. Horror seemed to light up every part of her face, and somehow, that just made Spark feel worse. 

Before he could even choke out a syllable of explanation, Candela rushed forward, her own explanation bubbling forth from her mouth. 

“A few of my team members called saying they saw you run into the forest looking upset and pained--” of course they neglected to tell her that they were the ones to cause him the pain. At least, that was thr only conclusion they could come up with with their knowledge. She continued, “I never--Spark--” She sighed softly before starting her sentence again, for the last time, “What’s happening?”

A few more tears fell off his cheeks onto the foliage covered floor of the woods before he could answer her. "I'm--ah, sh-shit!"

Spark squeezed his eyes shut, a spasm rocking his whole body as the egg moved again, stretching his already aching entrance even wider. He let out a tiny, pained whine, his face and neck flushing with fresh mortification as he felt overly aware that this was all on display for Candela to see. 

Sure, she had seen him naked countless times, but never in such a compromising position.

The sick feeling of humiliation spread through him, and Spark felt like throwing up. He couldn't believe it.

Spark couldn't keep his manic laughter contained any longer. Shoulders shaking and face still streaked with tears, he glanced up at Candela. His smile looked strained and sort of wobbly, but it was there. Feeling like he had lost his mind or something, Spark said: "I guess you could say I'm... /eggspecting/."

Sure, he was joking, but the truth was... he felt awful.

Candela moved fully to his side, making sure that he could see her face. Once she was in position, crouched next to his quivering form, she placed a gentle hand on the small of his back as a form of comfort. “How did this even happen? When did this happen?”

He shook his head again, “I don’t want to think about it.”

She nodded solemnly, “I understand. Do you think you should be somewhere sanitary though?”

Brows drawn together in a tight frown; the thought of sanitation hadn’t really occured before she brought it up. Mostly he was preoccupied with the pain. Still, Spark gave a weak nod at her suggestion, "Maybe." A soft sigh escaped him, his body relaxing slightly as the pain ebbed away a little, for now. A pained whine bubbled up in Spark's throat before he bit down on it resolutely, his breathing coming shallowly now. 

He shook his head and finally looked at Candela again. "But I can't really move," he bit out, struggling to speak through the pain. "Too late to go somewhere else."

Her frown only grew deeper, “Should I call someone to help then? How about Blanche.”

He didn't want Blanche seeing him like this, but still, he found himself nodding. "Please."

She rubbed his back as she nodded "Of course. I'm going to call Blanche real quick and tell them what's going on. I’m sure that they’ll know how to help.” 

She stepped away from him as she drew out her phone, and immediately Spark missed the comforting touch. 

Unaware of his longing for her presence, Candela dialed Blanche’s number. The conversation that followed was short. It probably sounded shorter than it was considering he could only hear one end of it. 

“Hey Blanche, if I send you my location, could you come help me with something? -- It’s Spark, not me. -- I think it qualifies as a medical emergency, but I’m not sure how to explain it. -- Look, it’d just be better if you came here and aw for yourself. --Yeah okay. Thanks babe.”

With her phone back in her pocket, she walked back over to Spark and placed a gentle hand on his back once again. HE almost sighed in relief at the light pressure of her touch. “Are they coming?” Watery eyes looked up at her hopefully. 

“Yeah. I don’t think it will be long. We should just be glad you went into-- labor,” she hesitated to say that word, but pressed on with her thought anyway, “so close to headquarters.”

Spark opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by another bolt of pain shooting throug hhis body. He shook violently for a moment as everything shifted ever so slightly again. A sound caught between a yelp and a groan escaped him.

Candela rubbed his back again. It seemed pathetic, but, what else could she do? “Just hang on for a bit, okay? You don’t have to respond if you don’t need to.”

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely love the writing of the original writer of the prompt, and i would love to talk with them again. so i guess, if you recognize yourself as the original rper, please tell me if your comfortable. or, tell me if youre uncomfortable with me doing this, recycling your words. i couldnt get permission since our contact has been all but cut.
> 
> idk. as much as i live on attention, i hope that no one reads this.


End file.
